Video games typically include an avatar, which is a character or object in the game that is controlled by a player, and non-player characters, which are controlled by the game. In many games, the player's avatar is able to interact with non-player characters such that the non-player characters will respond to actions taken by the player's avatar. For example, if a player's avatar attacks a non-character player, the non-character player may counter attack or run away.
Within video games, it is common for developers to include audio and video segments known as cutscenes that provide narrative information such as a story line for the game, contextual information for playing the game, or instructions for proceeding forward in the game. Traditionally, such cut scenes interrupted the game and took away the player's control of their avatar. Such cut scenes provide a movie-like experience where the player simply watches the action in the cut scene. Some video games have allowed the player to continue to control their avatar during the cut scene. However, actions taken by the avatar during such cut scenes are ignored by the non-player characters in the cut scene. Thus, the non-player characters do not interact with the player's avatar during the cut scene and seem to become robotic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.